User blog:J.hustlah08/Already Awakened Devil Fruit Abilities
This blog is about the Awakening of Devil Fruits. At this point, only the Head Jailers and Doflamingo Himself are proven to have their abilities "Awakened". However in my own opinion, there already several people who have shown to awakened their abilities already but not mentioned to be one. But first, going back to what Doflamingo said, once an ability user "Awakened" his or her curse fruit powers, they will be able to improve their abilities to the next level up to a point that they will affect their surroundings. I guess his right, but for Paramecia, Zoan, Logia, in my opinion once again, it's quite different to certain degrees, like for me, Paramecia people will be able to affect their surroundings, Logia will attain new monstrous transformation with some unique abilities plus affecting their surroundings, and zoan users will have longevity, enhanced healing factor and savage strength. Below are those whom I think that have already awakened their abilities 1. Crocodile (Suna Suna - Logia) - well he knows how to creat his own desert. And his right hand abilities is an indication of Awakening. 2. Aokiji (Hie Hie - Logia) - look at Punk Hazard, he changed the climate of the other half forever. 3. Akainu (Magu Magu - Logia) - look at Punk Hazard, he changed the climate of the other half forever. 4. Enel (Goro Goro - Logia) - His 200 Million voltage Amaru transformation, his Raigo and his usage of electric waves in the entire Sky Island is an indication of Awakening for me. 5. Magellan (Doku Doku - Paramecia) - His Hell's Judgment form is his indication of his awakening as he release this acid like venom that poisons even the non living things. 6. Ivankov (Horu - HoruParamecia) - His Heal Hormone in which 'she' achieved and conducted some of the greatest miracles. 7. Blackbeard (Yami Yami - Logia) - His blackhole the sucks up an etire city, his ability to steal a devil fruit, is all awakening for me. 8. Shiki (Fuwa Fuwa - Paramecia) - His island ship that floats for as long as his fine is an indicator for me that he's awakened. 9. Sugar (Hobi Hobi - Paramecia) - all those toys that were existent for all those years and her absolute contract, and her memory eresing ability, were all awakening for me. 10. Monet (Yuki Yuki - Logia) - Her perpetual Snow transformation is an awakening for me. 11. Caesar Clown (Gasu Gasu - Logia) His Shinokuni transformation is awakening for me also his constant gaseaous look that i don't know if its because that he's just always cautious so he always maintain his logia elemental form or yeah, awakening. 12. Chopper (Hito Hito: Human - Zoan) His monter point is undoubtly caused by his consumption of rumble ball however, for me, a similar form will be attained as monstrous but a little bit smaller or on the other hand, his Kung Fu point that is the combination of Arm and Jump point, was already his awakened form. 13. Diamante (Hira Hira - Paramecia) obviously due to army bandera move, it's basically awakening based on doflamingo standards. 14. Pica (Ishi Ishi - Paramecia) i know his the stone assmimilation guy but it's the same with Diamante. 15. Jora (Ato Ato - Paramecia) i know that her Heaven's Do art is filler but her Dying art manuever was an awakening for me. 16. Law (Ope Ope - Paramecia) it is labeled as the ultimate devil fruit and its personality transplant and perennial youth surgeries are for me, an indication of awakening. 17. Mansherry (Chiyu Chiyu - Paramecia) according to some of the Donquixote pirates, she has the ability to even restore shattered locations so if that was true, that's awakening for me. I Hope someone ask this to Eichiro Oda in one of his SBS. That's all for now folks. but i will post new set of Awakened (Guessed) users after sometime. Category:Blog posts